Dragon Key
by Feathersofice-WingsofMetal
Summary: After fighting a pirate ship, a mysterious girl appears with nothing to recollect on. Nothing if you count the mysterious pendant she wears. Sound familiar? Now the crew of Outlaw Star must learn her secret to save her from being destroyed. Based on the a
1. Girl

"This is what I get for not changing ships!" cried out one man who seemed to be piloting the ship.

The old man had no controls or anything but from outside you could see the ship trying to get out of the grasp from a deep red ship with graphler arms. The old man closed his eyes and began to chant. The dot on his forehead began to glow as the ship began to go faster and tried to run away from the battle. Behind him many people were doing the same and some were running around checking the systems and reporting back damages. "Blast it!" cried the old man opening his eyes. "That boy is at it again and if this fight keeps going on there will be nothing left of this ship. Of all the ships we sent out as decoys he picks the real ship out of all of them!" 

On the red ship, a man about twenty-one was gripping his graphler arms handles harder than he had ever done. In front of him another boy about to hit his teenage years was typing like crazy telling the others around him damage caused from the other ship. Behind them was another girl who was about twenty and was tinted blue from the liquid data that she floated in. "Gene there is another missile about to be fired from behind, watch out," Melfina said from her readings in the data liquid.

Gene moved his whole body as he moved the handles on his controls. A large boom came from behind Melfina's tank as the tail of the ship was hit by two missiles sent from a foreign pirate's ship. "To think that after this we will have to go back to Sentinel after we just left from there," exclaimed Gene.

"That and we don't have anything to pay Fred with," replied Jim as he clicked away on his computer. A red light began to blink for all to see. "Gene, we have damage on one of the engines. That last hit must have froze the engine."

"Can you go fix it Jim?" asked Gene who was far too busy to take his mind off of fighting. 

"Guess so," replied Jim as he got up and floated off towards the end of the ship.

The Pirates ship was in worse shape. All the graphler fighting only left them with one arm and a little ammo in the graphler gun. As for missiles, all had been used. The old man looked behind to a capsule being built around a young girl. The only thing she wore was a gold pendant with something in pink engraved on it. The girl had long aqua colored hair and laid there like she was asleep. The technicians around her were working hastily to finish their jobs before their lives were finished first. 

The man looked out and said to himself, "I cannot loose her. Not only is she a piece of art but she was to be destined on the throne to the pirates. This boy already took one of our prized possessions but he is not going to take the life of this teenager."

The man did not close his eyes as more missiles came towards his ship. Instead he looked again to see his creation. The capsule was done and ready for ejection. At the same time another missile had hit the engine room destroying it along with those in there. More missiles were coming. Each one hit the ship destroying the section that it hit. "Get the pod ready for ejection on my count, 5.4.3.2.1.eject her now!" screamed the man as the last missile appeared right in front of the glass and exploded destroying the old man and the rest of crew to the ship. In space a lonely pod began to float off towards the Outlaw Star.

"Gene, you do know we don't get any reward for killing pirates right?" asked Jim.

"Of course I do! What do I look like an idiot?" replied Gene.

"Yes! Now we don't get the reward because you destroyed everything from it!" shouted Jim as he began to shut down his mini computer.

"It's not like I had the choice. He would of killed me it I didn't kill him!" screamed Gene trying to prove a point.

"Gene, should I set the coordinates to Sentinel Three?" asked Melfina from the back.

"With all that damage we have to. We are going to owe Fred a lot of money after this one."

"Gene, we still do owe him money. We owe a lot of people money," commented Jim.

Grumbling Gene turned off graphler mode and began to let the ship steer itself to Sentinel three. From the very front of the ship a circular device began to speak like an intercom would, "Gene, there is something outside of the ship. It seems to be some sort of capsule. Should I inspect it?" 

"No Giliam. Hey Jim, why don't you check it out," said Gene.

"Fine," he replied as he again jumped out of his seat and began to float towards the hatch in the ship. Using hooks and cables from the inside Jim was able to reel in the capsule and bring it inside the ship. At the same time Outlaw Star docked at the home planet of Gene and Jim. 

Jim slowly peered through the small hole on the capsule to see a girl. Startled to find out that he found a girl he looked up to the small pink Gilliam and told it, "Gilliam send a message to Gene and Melfina to come here quickly. I think they might want to see this!"

From the front of the ship Gilliam relayed the information to Gene and Merfina. Melfina's pod disappeared and then reappeared from the floor with her on a small circle all dried and dressed ready to investigate with Jim. Both ran towards the end of the ship until they met up with Jim. Jim had already activated the capsule and had opened it. In front of the trio was a teenage girl with long aqua hair and a gold pendant around her neck. Out of nowhere a feminine robotic voice said, "Deep Freeze Sleep Deactivated. Waking Up Activated."

A puff of mist bellowed out of the capsule just like Melfina's briefcase had a year earlier. The girl's sapphire eyes fluttered as they opened slowly and then fast to realize that around her were people that she had never seen. She slowly got up not knowing that she was nude and stepped out of her capsule. She looked straight up to Gene since she was shorted than him and smiled saying, "Hi!"

Jim and Gene looked at each other and said at the same time, "Not again!"


	2. Pandora

Melfina was the first to say hi to the girl. The next was Gene who was more looking at her breasts than saying hi. But in Gene's way that is how you say hi. "Gene you perv," replied Jim as he stepped forward to say hi. From outside came a large knock as Fred entered in to the scene. "Oh I knew it Gene. When I heard that you came back I knew that you would need more parts. The outside is fully damaged. I guess we will have to add it to your IOU, am I right James?" asked Fred not noticing Melfina or the nude girl standing there. 

"Fred not now, we are a little busy," said Gene still looking. 

"Gene why don't you come with me so that you can pick the parts you want. James you can come too or you can stay with Melanie and that girl if you want to," Fred said as he grabbed Gene's arm and began to pull him away and out of the ship with much struggle. 

"Her name is Melfina, Fred," said Jim as he got his computer out. "Mel do you think you could take care of this girl while we get some new parts for the ship?"

"Okay Jim. Do you want me to do anything with her like go shopping for some new supplies?" asked Melfina.

"For our sake, go get her some clothes please, Mel," said Jim walking towards Melfina. "And try to find out her name, okay."

"Yes Jim. Have fun at Fred's," she said waving to Jim as he left.

"Yeah you can say that again," he said grumbling. 

The girl looked around. This place was unfamiliar. "Come with me, please," Melfina said grabbing her arm. 

Taking out one of her cloaks, she draped it on the girl. "There that will do while we go get some shopping done. This will be fun," said Melfina as she took the girl's arm and led her outside. They began to head towards the shopping district of Sentinel Three and towards the home building of Starwind and Hawking enterprises. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Melfina as they walked towards the clothes in the shopping district. 

"You just did," replied the girl looking around and then up to Melfina.

"Well then I will ask a second question. What is your name?" 

"I honestly do not know. I do not know if I even have a name. All I can remember is someone giving me my necklace and then kissing me."

"Then while we are out you can pick a name that you like. Is that all right with you?"

"That is all right with me. But now I have a question. What is your name and what is the name of those people who were with you?"

"Well the tall one with the red hair is Gene Starwind. The boy with dirty blond hair is James Hawking but we just call him Jim. And I am Melfina but if you want to you can call me Mel." 

"Okay Mel," replied the girl with a smile.

Finally reaching the clothes after their long walk and talk, Melfina let the girl choose her outfit. The girl ran from every rack to another picking and choosing until she came unto a purple pleated skirt, a white pair of socks over dark black pantyhose, a pair of brown shoes, and a big fluffy pink shirt that was too big for her. While Melfina was paying the bill for the outfit, a woman walked by the girl and noticed her pendant. The woman pulled the pendant closer to her eyes to see and saw the wings on it. "My dear, what lovely aqua hair and lovely pendant you have. Usually a pendant with angel wings on it means someone is watching out for you. At the same time angel wings have inside of them a pandora of mysteries and yet a little hope, little girl. Well have a good day," the old lady said walking past.

The girl smiled as she thought of a name. "Mel. Mel. I think I have my name. I would like to be called Pandora if that is possible," she said tugging on Melfina's sleeve. 

"Okay," Melfina agreed with a nod of her head. "We are going to head over to where we are staying while we are here."

Grasping on to Pandora's hand, she led her towards the headquarters of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises.

The old lady walked into an abandoned alleyway and removed the ugly and misshapen mask from her face. She pulled away the cloak to reveal a black covered arm that had a bracelet on it. She flipped the little top off of the heart pendant on top and pressed a password sequence. She then tapped a heart shaped earring and murmured, "Sir, the girl is on Sentinel III," she said with a young voice unlike the old ladies. 

"Are you sure, Vesu?" a male like voice asked.

"Of course Sir. Why would you doubt a girl like me?" she asked him.

"Any real proof?" the man asked.

"She has the pendant like you said she would," she said with an offended tone to her voice.

"Try to get her anyway that you can. I don't care if you have to murder someone just get the girl and the pendant, capece!" he screamed.

"Yeah yeah I got ya," she said as she tapped the earring off and flipped the heart pendant top back on her bracelet. 

She flipped the hood back and the cape back to reveal a young woman in a black body suit with a pink out line on it. She had a doubled belt with castor shells and guns of different types. On her leg was a holder for a dagger that could extend. Her rose pink hair fell out in clumps around her face and floppy bun in the back. "Well, well, well. I gonna have more fun than I thought I would in this blasted town," she said regathering her stuff.


End file.
